


The Taming of the Mob Boss' Son

by BANANNA527



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinda romancey, Kyungsoo being a spoiled brat, M/M, Mafia AU, Smut, Weird pacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANANNA527/pseuds/BANANNA527
Summary: Prompt #222Do Kyungsoo just wants to be young and have fun, but his father won't let him out of the house without supervision. What happens when his new bodyguards allow him to do what he's always wanted?





	The Taming of the Mob Boss' Son

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, this is now my second fic fest completed :) I hope anyone who decides to give this one a chance enjoys it and I really hope that I did the prompt justice. I'd like to thank the mods for allowing me an extension and I really hope that their decision was worth it! Thank you for putting on such an amazing fest :) I'm looking forward to reading what everyone else has written!

When he was a kid, Do Kyungsoo hated mafia movies. He hated the excessive violence, the beautiful people, the expensive suits, the glamour of it all. He hated how they showed thrill of being on the wrong side of the law. He hated these movies because of the way they showed people the life everyone thought he had. Because truth be told, the people in the movies were living lives that Kyungsoo could only dream of.

The most exciting thing that has happened to Do Kyungsoo in his 20 years of living was the one time his family took an extended vacation to the beach. At the time, he had been seven and didn’t understand that “family trip” actually meant to go into hiding because his uncle had made a bad deal with the wrong guys.

Ever since that family outing, Kyungsoo hadn’t been allowed to leave the house without intense supervision. He was pulled from school, and he was no longer allowed to have any contact with his old friends. Whenever he asked why, his family would respond with, “It’s for the best.”

No one in the Do family really knows for sure whether it was out of guilt or love, but after the boss pulled his youngest son from school, he spoiled the child rotten. Anything little Kyungsoo asked for, he got; with the exception of freedom, that is. In other words, Do Kyungsoo grew up in a gilded cage surrounded by the best money could buy.

When he was fifteen, Kyungsoo received two things that changed his life forever: internet access, and a credit card with no limit. He began to stay up late at night huddled under the blanket with his laptop, clicking the little “purchase” button next to anything that caught his eye. At first, it was little things, books, clothes, music, but after he had stumbled across some random beauty blog, his purchases began to change. He started to buy makeup, lotions, face masks, anything he could use on his face went into his digital shopping cart. He purchased only the most high end products of course because he deserved the best.

At first, he hadn't really a clue what he was doing. All his attempts ending in him looking like a grumpy raccoon, but after hours of practice and video tutorials, Kyungsoo was finally able to make himself up in a way that looked half decent. As even more time went by, Kyungsoo became confident enough in his skills to start a small blog of his own. His blog had a small following of around a thousand people, but that didn’t matter to Kyungsoo. What did matter was all of the comments and messages he got telling him how beautiful he was; they were his one source of excitement seeing how he was basically confined to the Do family home.

One day, a week after his eighteenth birthday, Kyungsoo saw a comment on his blog suggesting that he try women’s underwear and lingerie. Being the person he was, Kyungsoo immediately opened a new tab and purchased twelve pairs of panties all in different sizes and styles so that he could determine which kind he liked the best. Both he and his fans decided that he looked best in pastels and that boyshorts were the fit that worked best for his frame.

No one in the Do family ever questioned what Kyungsoo did because the youngest son was allowed to do whatever he wanted so long as he was in the confines of the family compound. As long as he seemed content with his life, his family made no effort to interfere in his business. For the most part, Kyungsoo was happy with his life.

  
This year however, Kyungsoo wanted change; he wanted to enjoy his youth, not waste it away from behind a computer screen, stuck inside the confines of the Do household. It was for this reason that he asked his father for something that he had never dared request before.

“A bodyguard,” Kyungsoo looked directly into his father’s eyes from across the table, “I want a new bodyguard for my birthday.”

“But you already have one,” His father answered, “Lee is a trusted friend, there’s no one you’d be safer with.”

Kyungsoo pouted into his cup, “But Lee is old and sticks out too much. It’s embarrassing to be followed by some geezer when I go out!”

“Now now,” Kyungsoo’s mother placed her glass on the table, “There’s no need to pitch a fit.”

“But Mom,” Kyungsoo whined, “You don’t understand. I want to go out and live my life without looking like a freak. Do you know how weird it is to have some old guy who never talks follow you around everywhere?”

“Soo,” his older brother cut in, “Mom and Dad just want what’s best for you.”

Kyungsoo sighed into his plate. Things didn’t appear to be going his way, but if there was anything he learned to do in his 20 years of living, it was how to get what he wanted, “You don’t get it hyung, you get to go out with whoever you want, whenever you want,” he looked over to his father, “I’m turning 21, I’m not a little kid anymore, all I want to do is go out and have fun!”

His father raised a brow, “And you can’t have fun with Lee?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “I can’t relax with him around,” he took a sip of his drink before adding, “it’s bad for my health.”

Always one to be concerned with the health of her youngest son, Kyungsoo mother spoke up, “Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to give him a new one,” she looked over at her husband, “Our Soo’s never asked for something like this before, he must be really upset.”

Mr. Do looked at his youngest son, “Would it really make you happy if I replaced Lee?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “It would make me the happiest boy in the world.”

Sighing in defeat, Kyungsoo’s father clasped his hands and put them on the table, “Consider it done.”

Breaking into a smile, Kyungsoo stood from his seat and went over to his parents. He wrapped his arms around his father’s shoulders and placed a kiss on his mother’s cheek thanking them over and over again until his brother interrupted.

“Does this mean I don’t have to get you anything for your birthday?”

Kyungsoo stared at his brother with puppy-dog eyes, “You’re going to ignore me? On my 21st birthday?”

Widening his eyes in fear, Kyungsoo’s brother swallowed nervously, “Well, what do you want?”

Running his thumb over his lip, Kyungsoo looked up at the ceiling, pretending to think before responding, “I _want_ an all expense trip to Fiji, but a puppy would be nice.”

“Why did I even ask?”

“Because you love your little brother,” Kyungsoo returned to his seat and leaned in a little too close for his brother’s comfort, “Don’t you?”

His brother snorted, “If that’s what you wanna call it.”

 

A week later, Kyungsoo woke up not knowing whether to feel nervous or excited. Today was his 21st birthday, the day his life would turn around. He rolled on his side and wrapped his arms around the giant penguin plush his brother had gotten him last year. He began to kick his legs and squeal in excitement as a large wave of adrenaline hit him.

“Today’s the day!” He announced to his penguin as he sat up and kicked his blankets to the floor, leaving them for the housekeeper. He looked over to his clock, _10:30, I can either sleep for an extra hour,_ or _I can get up now and make myself look presentable for when the new guy arrives._

Deciding that he actually wanted to make a decent impression, Kyungsoo lazily rolled out of bed and headed over to his bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror for a bit, studying his face. For the most part, Kyungsoo was proud of his appearance. His eyes were a bit large, but when combined with his full cheeks, plump lips, and perfect nose, it made for a nice face. He ran his hand through his sleep tousled hair before hopping into the shower.

Letting the hot water roll down his back, Kyungsoo stared down at the tiles. He was nervous, of that he was certain. _What will they be like? Will they be nice? Will they like me? Will they be good looking?_ He hoped that the answers to these questions would be: _Amazing, yes, yes, and yes._

Being under an unofficial house arrest his entire life definitely made Kyungsoo desperate. What he was desperate for? He wasn’t quite sure; he just knew that he wanted everything and would settle for nothing less.

He stayed in the shower until his heart rate slowed back to its normal rate. Afterwards, he stood in front of his now fogged up mirror and looked at his silhouette through the glass. He didn’t know how he’d be perceived by the other once he arrived, but Kyungsoo was confident.

His confidence remained with him as he rummaged through his closet, looking for something to wear. He eventually decided on a simple grey sweater and a pair of jeans that hugged his legs in all the right places. Underneath, he had decided to wear his favorite pair of underwear, baby blue with a little pink bow at the front.

After he got dressed, he looked at himself and debated on whether or not he should wear makeup. He wanted to make a good impression, but he also didn't know what the new guy thought about makeup. He was worried about putting in too much effort and looking like a fool. He weighed his options before deciding to lightly line his eyes with kohl. He stared into the mirror and admired himself for a moment. The makeup could only be noticed from up close, but its effect was obvious. Kyungsoo felt good. He felt confident. He felt sexy, ready to go out into the world.

He checked the time.

10 more minutes.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Kyungsoo decided to head downstairs in hopes that the new guy had a habit of being early. As he descended the spiral staircase that connected his room to the rest of the house, Kyungsoo looked for any sign indicating the arrival of the new guy. When he saw nothing out of the ordinary, he became disappointed, but he did his best to keep the feeling from showing on his face as he did not want the new guy to think he was some sort of grouch.

“Young master?” Lee, his now former bodyguard called out.

“What is it, Lee?” Kyungsoo asked, turning to face the older man, “Were you sent for me?”

“Actually, yes.” Lee said, omitting the ‘young master’ that all members of the house were required to use when addressing Kyungsoo. The youngest son tried his best to not show his annoyance with the man as Lee continued, “It seems as though your new present has arrived.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up, but he held back the excitement as he spoke “Where is he?”

“In your father’s study.”

Before Lee could say anything else, Kyungsoo sped off down the hall. His father’s study was all the way at the other end of the house, to walk there would take too long. He didn’t even apologize as he bumped into one of the housekeepers, nearly causing her to drop the linens she was carrying. As far as he was concerned, it was their job to stay out of his way. He didn’t even bother to knock as he entered the study; it was his birthday, he didn’t have to knock.

As he barged into the room, Kyungsoo was greeted by a surprise. He saw his father sitting at his desk, and his brother leaning against the wall beside him, but that was standard practice for Mr. Do and his oldest son. What he wasn’t expecting was two heads to turn his way at the sound of the old wooden door slamming against the wall. His eyes widened as two sets of dark eyes settled on him.

The first pair he noticed were dark and piercing, accentuated by thick, black eyebrows that seemed to be stuck in a permanent furrow. His hair was obviously bleached, and it was slicked back in an attempt to appear professional. His nose was high bridged and thin. Kyungsoo thought that it matched well alongside his mouth with its thick bottom lip in contrast to the thin upper lip.

The second pair of eyes belonged to a face that contrasted perfectly with the first. These eyes were softer and didn’t need a pair of harsh brows to speak for them. His hair, albeit gelled in the same style as the first man’s, was black; Kyungsoo noted that he had an undercut. His nose was wider and had a less noticeable bridge, but it still made Kyungsoo feel self conscious of his own. His mouth seemed to mirror his nose; his lips, both top and bottom, were plump and full; they reminded the youngest son of his own.  

Kyungsoo swallowed nervously, waiting for someone else to break the tension and fill the void of silence with conversation.

It was his father who fulfilled Kyungsoo’s silent request, “Happy Birthday, Kyungsoo.” He stood from his desk and approached his son; everyone else remained where they were, “I know you only wanted a new one, but young people are unreliable, and I only wanted the best for you, so I got two instead.” He put his hand on his son’s shoulder, “I hope this is what you were thinking of.”

He resisted the urge to bounce up and down with joy and instead settled for hugging his father, “Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”

Patting his son gently on the back, Mr. Do smiled at the sight of his son’s happiness. He let Kyungsoo finish hugging him before speaking up, “Alright now,” he led his son over to his desk, “Kyungsoo,” he gestured to the blonde, “This, is Kris.”

Kris bowed his head, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you, young master.”

Kyungsoo said nothing; it wasn’t his responsibility to do so. He let his father continue.

“This,” Mr. Do gestured to the black haired man, “is Kai.”

Kai, like Kris, bowed to Kyungsoo, “I am honored to be at your service as well, young master.”

Kyungsoo smiled; they were perfect. He looked over at his brother, who had hardly moved since Kyungsoo entered the room, “What do you think?”

His brother shrugged, “I don’t know,” he said, “As long as you stop complaining to me about how much Lee sucks then I don’t really care.”

“So cold,” Kyungsoo pouted before looking over at his father, “May I go out today? I haven’t been out in forever.”

Mr. Do looked over at Kris and Kai, giving them a pointed look, before turning to his son, “As long as you don’t do anything too reckless, I don’t want a repeat of your 18th birthday.”

“I’ll be good,” Kyungsoo batted his lashes for good measure, “I promise.”

“Then I’ll leave it up to you,” His father said, addressing the bodyguards more than he was his son.

“Really?”

Mr. Do nodded and patted his son on the shoulder, “I trust that Kris and Kai will make sure you come home safe.”

Kyungsoo smiled gave his father one last hug before practically skipping out of the office, looking behind his shoulder to make sure that Kris and Kai were following.

 

The first thing that Kai thought of when he saw the Do son was a youthful beauty, all wide eyes and innocent smiles. His throat dried out as he felt the son stare him down, not because he lacked confidence in his looks, but because he couldn’t handle the spark in those incredibly large eyes.

When the son spoke, his voice was thick and dark, like honey; it both contradicted his frame and fitted his beauty and Kai couldn’t comprehend any of it. He had heard that the Do family kept a beautiful creature locked away in a gilded cage, but this, Kyungsoo, was not what he had in mind.

As he followed Kyungsoo out the room, he looked up at Kris, unable to tell if the man was thinking the same things he was. He fought the urge to hold his breath; he was nervous, he had never done anything like this before. He needed money, money that the Do family could give him, so when a man approached him at his job, asking if he wanted something that would pay triple his regular salary, Kai agreed without a second thought.

Kai looked around the hallway they were walking down; the place felt more like a palace than a home, but maybe that was only because he spent most of his life hopping around run-down apartments. The floors were all freshly polished marble that made his footsteps seemingly echo throughout the entire house; the walls were made of the same material and it made Jongin feel like he had time travelled to some temple in an idyllic Ancient Greece. The whole hallway was warmly lit by glass chandeliers that cost more money than Kai had ever seen in entire life.

This was more than a gilded cage, it was a golden box.

Kai was too busy paying attention to his surroundings that he hadn't even noticed that Kyungsoo had stopped walking. Luckily for him, Kris stuck his arm out and prevented him from bumping into the Do son. Holding back a sigh of relief, Kai smoothed out his pants and pretended to ignore the the pairs of eyes staring him down.

“So,” Kyungsoo said, fiddling his thumbs, “Are you two part of the family?”

Kai shook his head, “I know some people here, but that’s just about it,” he looked up at Kris, curious how the blond would respond.

“Sort of,” the taller responded, “Lee’s my uncle.”

Kyungsoo widened his eyes in disbelief, “Really? You look nothing like him though!”

Since Kai had no idea who Lee was, he had no choice but to take Kyungsoo’s words as the truth.

“That’s because I look more like my mom.” Kris said, nonchalantly scratching the back of his neck, “Uncle Lee was actually the one who told your father about me.”

“He did?” Kyungsoo asked, running his tongue over his lips.

Kris nodded, “He said that he was glad he didn’t have to babysit the brat anymore.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “I am _not_ a brat.”

Kris shrugged, “His words, not mine.”

Kai resisted the urge to laugh at that.

“Whatever,” Kyungsoo said, “I wanna go to the boardwalk.”

“Are you sure?” Kai spoke up, “It’s January, won’t you be cold?”

Kyungsoo looked up at him, clearly annoyed at the fact that someone was questioning what he wanted; Kai thought annoyance looked cute on him, “If I get cold then you’ll lend me your jacket, won’t you?”

Kris whistled; Kai didn’t say anything.

 

35 minutes of awkward silence later, the three of them were piled in the car heading to the boardwalk. Kai hadn't been to the boardwalk since the previous summer; he hadn’t actually ever gone to the boardwalk in the winter, so he was a bit curious as to what it would be like. He looked over at Kris; the blonde didn’t seem like the type of person who would ever step foot on a place like that. Kai then turned to look at Kyungsoo, the younger’s eyes were lit up like a child’s as he watched the scenery through the car window; he didn’t even try to silence the voice in the back of his head that was screaming _cutecutecute_ like a mantra.

“Hey Kai,” Kris nudged the man’s shoulder, “Is it too hot in here for you?’

“No,” Kai shook his head, “Why would you think that?”

“Well,” Kris shrugged, “Your face is a little red.”

“Who’s a little red?” Kyungsoo turned his attention away from the window and looked over at the bodyguards, “I can get the driver to crack the window’s a bit.”

“No one’s red.” Kai felt his face flush even deeper as he spoke. Kyungsoo’s eyes made him so flustered, and he had no idea why.

“Really?” Kris asked, raising an eyebrow in question, “Because I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone’s face flush purple.”

“Whatever,” Kai crossed his arms and attempted to slouch in the tight space, “I guess it is a bit warm in here.”

“Hey,” Kyungsoo undid his seatbelt and leaned forward, rapping his fingers against the glass panel separating the driver from the passengers. Once he had gotten the man’s attention, Kyungsoo pointed to the windows. It was obviously not the first time Kyungsoo had given this command seeing how the driver immediately cracked the window, allowing a fresh stream of cool winter air to enter the cab.

The rest of the ride was spent in relative silence, with Kai occasionally tossing glances at the youngest son, internally swooning over how cute he was. When they arrived at the boardwalk, Kai exited the car first, followed by Kris who begrudgingly held his arm out for Kyungsoo. Kris said a few words to the driver before he drove off, leaving the trio at the entrance of the boardwalk.

“So,” Kris looked down at Kyungsoo, “What was it exactly that you wanted to do here?”

“Pizza.” Kyungsoo said, “I heard that places like this have good pizza.” he looked up at Kai, “Do you know any places that here that make pizza?”

“Well,” Kai scratched the back of his head, “There is this one place I know.”

“Let’s go,” Kyungsoo started walking forward, “I’m not getting any hungrier here.”

Kris grumbled something that Kai couldn’t quite catch as they started following the youngest son.

The walk to the restaurant mainly consisted of Kyungsoo pointing to miscellaneous things and voicing his opinions, “That dog looks cute,” “I think that that store looks cheap,” “Why would anyone even think of going out in something like that?” “It’s really fucking cold.” And Kris throwing back his opinions to Kyungsoo’s, “I’ve seen cuter,” “What do you expect, it’s a pop-up for tourists.” “I don’t know, why are you wearing make-up?” “Well you shoulda worn a better jacket.” Kai merely led the way, trying to do what he thought a body-guard was supposed to be doing.

Once at the restaurant, Kyungsoo looked around for a bit, his nose crinkled, “This isn’t a restaurant, where’s the waiters?” He looked down at the floor, “When was the last time this floor has been cleaned?”

“Well I don’t know what kind of restaurants you eat at,” Kai said, “But if you wanted pizza, good pizza, this is where you go.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows in disbelief, “If you say so.”

Kris shot Kai a look, “I’m gonna go pick a table; you guys can order.”

“Is there anything you want?” Kai sked.

Kris shook his head, “I’m not picky.”

He headed off towards the tables, leaving Kai and Kyungsoo to stand alone in line. Since it was winter, there were less people on the boardwalk, meaning a smaller line. Kai spent the short wait explaining to Kyungsoo how to order, “That sign on the wall up there has all the options and prices next to them, just tell the lady what you want from the list and wait for her to give you a number.” Kyungsoo nodded, “And then you can either sit down or wait to the side and when they call out your number, you go back to the counter and pick up your order.”

“Well that’s kinda dumb.” Kyungsoo commented, “Why don’t they just go over to your table and give it to you.”

“Because,” Kai started, “It’s too busy here to have the waitresses run back and forth like that.”

Kyungsoo hummed in response before turning his attention back to the menu on the wall. He stared at it for a moment before turning back to Kai, “What would you recommend?”

“What do you usually like on your pizza?”

“I’ve never had pizza.”

“You’ve _never_ had pizza?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “Father only likes traditional foods.”

“It might be out of place for me to say this, but that really sucks.” Kai leaned in, pressing his chest against Kyungsoo’s back and pointed over his shoulder at the menu, “But if you’ve never had pizza before then I’d just go with the plain cheese, you can’t go wrong with that.”

“Then I will order that.”

Kai internally smirked at the red dusting the youngest son’s cheeks as he spoke. He could tell that he was going to like this job, a lot more than his last one.

“Hello,” the voice of the lady behind the counter brought Kai back to the real world, “Do you know what you two would like today?”

“Umm…” Kyungsoo started, “Do you have cheese?”

The lady giggled obviously thinking that Kyungsoo was cute; Kai felt a sudden surge of protectiveness, “Yes, we have cheese. How many slices?”

“Just one please.”

“Alright,” the lady turned to Kai, “And for you?”

“I’ll take two slices of the meat lovers.”

“Anything to drink?”

“Sprite.” Kyungsoo looked up at the Kai, “I want sprite.”

“Well don't tell me that,” Kai looked over at the waitress, “Three fountain sodas, medium.”

The lady pulled three cups up from under the counter and placed them on the table. She then handed Kai a plastic tab, “Your number’s 76, it'll be called when your order’s ready.”

Kai flashed the lady one of his signature smiles as he picked up the cups and handed one of them to Kyungsoo, “Thank you.”

The youngest son held the cup like he had no idea what to do with it, “This isn't sprite…”

“I know,” Kai said, “Go over to the soda fountain and you can get your sprite.”

“Soda fountain?”

“Oh my god,” Kai laughed in disbelief, “You _really_ don’t get out much, do you?”

“Nope,” Kyungsoo answered, walking with Kai towards the soda fountain, “That’s why I wanted you guys.”

“So you’re really not allowed out by yourself?”

“No,” Kyungsoo sighed watching Kai fill his cup with cola, “My dad thinks I’m too high risk.” He filled his own cup with sprite, “Apparently I’m incapable of watching after myself.”

“Well,” Kai mused, “You don’t really give off the vibe of someone who can hold their own in a fight.”

“What do you mean by that?” Kyungsoo asked, doing nothing to hide the glare in his eyes.

“You look cute.” Kai walked over to the table kris had chosen, “Wide eyes, fluffy hair, soft around the edges,” he placed his cup on the table, “Not to sound out of place, but if I wasn’t supposed to protect you from all the perverts, I’d probably hit on you.”

“Seriously?” Kris spoke up, taking the empty cup from Kai’s hand, “Try saying that after a week of putting up with his crap.”

“What crap?” Kyungsoo asked, unceremoniously plopping himself into a chair, “If you want crap, Kris, I’ll give you crap.”

“Is that a threat?”

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo took a sip of his drink, “Do you want it to be?”

Kai swallowed nervously, “I think I just heard them call our number, I’ll be right back.”

Kris snorted, “I’m gonna go get something to drink,” He looked over at Kyungsoo, “Can the little prince wait by himself for 30 seconds?”

“I think I’ll be just fine without you.”

“Whatever.” Kris walked off leaving Kyungsoo to wait by himself.

The youngest son sat there, staring down at his sprite. He really didn’t know why Kris didn’t like him when it seemed like he had Kai wrapped around his finger. But at the same time, he didn’t mind how the blonde talked back; he couldn’t fully describe the feeling, but Kyungsoo kind of liked the fact that Kris didn’t grovel like all the other members of the Do family did. Because Kyungsoo knew that when the other people were bending over backwards, it wasn’t actually for him, but for his father, Sure, it was nice to have people tend to his every wish, but it would feel better if it was actually because they wanted to please him and not some crotchety old man who’s bad side was not one you wanted to be on.

“What you thinking about?” Kai asked, sliding a tray in front of Kyungsoo’s face, “Is something wrong with your sprite?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “It’s nothing,” he looked at the pizza; he had seen pictures of it before, but this was the first time he had actually seen one in person. It smelled really good, good enough to distract him from the impending onslaught of negative thoughts, “How do I eat this thing?”

Kai chuckled, “With your hands,” He picked up his own slice, “Just like this,” he said before biting off a piece.

“So you’ve never had pizza before?” Kris questioned sitting back down in front of his own slice, “What do they even feed you over there?”

Kyungsoo held the pizza to his face, “Traditional food,” he mumbled in response as he opened his mouth to take a bite. His eyes visibly lit up at the taste of the new food, “Hey, this is really good!”

“So you are capable of liking things!” Kris laughed, “I thought I’d be stuck looking after some pissy brat or something.”

“Well you won’t be stuck with anything much longer if you keep it up with that kind of attitude.” Kyungsoo threatened, his cheeks puffing out with pizza.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Kris asked, “No one around to say no to you.”

Kyungsoo snorted into his pizza, “Oh wouldn't I?”

“Yeah,” Kris took another bite from his pizza, “You would.”

“Heyheyhey,” Kai interjected, “No fighting, not when there’s pizza to eat.”

“Yes mom…” Kris rolled his eyes.

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, and put his attention back on the pizza.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, mainly because no one said anything. The rest of the afternoon was spent aimlessly roaming the boardwalk, exploring different shops and Kyungsoo simply enjoying the fact that he was outside, enjoying the ocean air, even if it was the middle of January.

 

It was getting dark when Kyungsoo finally got bored of the boardwalk. He was standing with Kris, waiting for Kai to come out of the bathroom when he spoke up, "I wanna go somewhere else now."

Kris looked down at him, "And?"

"This place is boring now," Kyungsoo pouted, "I wanna go somewhere fun."

Kris raised a brow, "And?"

"Call the driver."

"And tell him what?" Kris asked, "That the young brat wants to go somewhere fun?"

"I am not a brat," Kyungsoo whined, crossing his arms and starting impatiently at the bathroom door, "I'm bored and I wanna go somewhere else, now."

"Well we can't just leave, Kai is still in the bathroom."

"Well then tell him to hurry up!"

Kris tried to ignore the weird looks people were shooting them; he scratched the back of his neck, "I can't do that, it's rude."

"It's rude of him to make us wait."

"Whatever," Kris didn't feel like getting into an argument, "I'm gonna call the driver, and don't you dare complain about where we're going next."

Kyungsoo made a sound in response, but Kris ignored him. Pulling out his phone, he started to send a text to the number Mr. Do had put in his contacts under "Driver 1," both him and Kai had been instructed to use this number for whenever his son wanted to go somewhere. The second driver contact, "Driver 2," was only to be used in emergency situations. Kris pitied whoever this driver one guy was, always having to drive around the youngest son and put up with his shitty attitude. He almost felt guilty for telling the man that he had to drive them somewhere other than back to the Do mansion, but at least this driver, whoever he was, didn't have to leave the car.

Kris had just sent the location to the driver when Kai strolled back to them, carrying a huge teddy bear in his arms. Kris wanted to say something, but Kyungsoo managed to speak first.

"What took you so long?" He whined, "Where did that come from?" Kyungsoo pointed at the bear.

The smile Kai flashed the youngest son made Kris want to throw himself into the pier and swim far far away, and when he actually opened his mouth to speak, Kris hoped that his ears would just fall off.

"Well I heard that it was someone's birthday." Kai shrugged, "And how could I not come back with a surprise gift for the birthday boy?"

Kris wondered if Kyungsoo was feeling the same lever of second hand embarrassment that he was. But the sparkle in the younger's eyes said otherwise.

"Is that for-"

"Yes," Kai smiled, pushing the oversized plush toy into Kyungsoo's open hands, "I saw you looking at it earlier at one of the stalls, so I went out and won it, just for you."

Kyungsoo smiled into the bear's head; Kris wanted to punch himself in the face for thinking that the other looked cute like that.

"Thank you, Kai."

Kris had to do a double take, he never would have expected a spoiled brat like Kyungsoo to actually thank someone with some semblance of sincerity. Heck, if he knew that Kyungsoo was capable of something like that, Kris would have just gone out and won the damn bear himself. Did Kai know that Kyungsoo would react like that?

"Oh, it was nothing." Kai scratched his cheek with his index finger, "I'm pretty good at those games."

Kris looked over at Kai with raise eyebrows, "What games?"

"Shooting games." Kai shrugged nonchalantly, "I used to come here a lot when I was younger, blew all my allowance on those things." He laughed as if he had just told a joke.

Kris thought that Kai had a nice laugh; it was warm and kinda goofy. He suppressed his own laugh, not wanting to show the youngest son that he was capable of doing such a thing.

The moment was broken by a buzzing in Kris' pocket. He pulled out his phone; it was driver one, here to whisk them off to somewhere else. Replacing his phone in his pocket, Kris cleared his throat, "Well while you were gone, Kyungsoo decided that the boardwalk was becoming boring and-"

"Are we going somewhere else now?" Kai asked, interrupting Kris mid sentence.

"Yes," Kris crossed his arms and looked down at Kyungsoo, "The driver is here."

Kyungsoo looked up at Kris, his eyes peeking through the top of the teddy bear, "Where are we going next?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Kris attempted to give Kai a knowing look, but his lack of response made Kris think that the other was far denser than he actually looked.

"If I don't like where we're going," Kyungsoo said, "You'll be out of a job."

"Don't worry," Kris smirked, "You'll like it."

 

As it turns out, Kris' decision to take the youngest son to a club was in fact, the right decision. He looked over his shoulder and watched Kyungsoo's expression as they pulled up to the building; his eyes lit up like a kid in a candy shop. Kai shot Kris a look that seemed to question his decision, but he didn't say anything because if Kyungsoo was happy, then he had no space to complain.

Driver one didn't say anything; his opinion was below both Kris and Kai's anyway. He told Kris to text him when they were ready to leave as he got out of the car, opening the door for Mr. Do's son.

Kris had chosen this particular club, _red,_ because he knew that it was run by the Do group, meaning that Kyungsoo was in no danger here. It also meant that they got to skip in front of the line that was known to span for multiple blocks. The bouncer merely smiled and gave Kyungsoo a small bow in recognition as the trio entered the club.

Kyungsoo had been here a couple times before with Lee, but he was never allowed to do much of anything because the older man was afraid of what would happen if he allowed Mr. Do's precious son had even a drop of alcohol. Hopefully Kris and Kai would be more laid back in that regard. He looked around the club, his eyes wide and full of curiosity. The dim lighting made the crowd of dancing bodies look much more hazy and surreal than it actually was. Kyungsoo felt like he had stepped into another world; he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of sweat, smoke, and expensive alcohol. Without saying a word, the youngest son strode over to the bar and attempted to find a seat. _Red,_ being one of the biggest clubs in the city, was never not busy, and because of this, all of the seats at the bar were occupied.

Kyungsoo huffed and turned up to Kris and Kai, who had followed him towards the bar, “Get me a seat.”

“Get it yourself,” Kris scoffed; he turned to Kai for backup, but the other bodyguard had already set forth on fulfilling Kyungsoo’s request.

“Excuse me, sir.” Kai tapped on an unsuspecting man’s shoulder, “I’m going to have to ask you to give up your seat?”

“And why should I do that?” The man, somewhat portly and obviously in his forties asked, “You have legs, you can stand.”

“Well you see,” Kai flashed the man a smile, “It’s not for me,” he stepped aside, allowing the man to see Kyungsoo, “My friend here has been walking _all_ day and his legs are quite worn out.”

The man’s face flushed slightly at the sight of Kyungsoo with his soft hair and kohl rimmed eyes, “Well if your friend wants to sit on my lap then he’s more than welcome to but if not, then I guess he’ll have to stand too.”

Kris held back some the bile threatening to push its way up out of his throat at the man’s comment. He moved to stand in front of the man, puffing out his chest and making a show of crossing his arms, “Listen mister,” he started, “I don’t think you realize just who you’re talking to.”

“Well I wasn’t talking to you,” The man scoffed, taking a sip of his drink, “So move it.”

“Do you know who owns this establishment.”

The man nodded, “What’s it to ya?”

“Well,” Kris clicked his tongue, “I guess you could say that we,” he motioned to Kai, “work for the proprietor of this establishment. And the young man you’re speaking about just so happens to be the son of the proprietor.”

“What?” The man cranked his neck to look at Kyungsoo, “You’re trying to tell me that that little tramp is Mr. Do’s son?”

“How interested would you be in saying that to my father’s face?” Kyungsoo pushed his way through his bodyguards, “Cause there was this one guy who thought it would be a funny idea to grab my ass right in front of him, and last time I checked,” he paused, looking the man in the eyes before continuing, “he’s not grabbing much of anything anymore.” He pulled his phone out from his back pocket, “So if you’re still interested in meeting him, he’s just a phone call away.”

“I think I’ll have to decline your offer,” The man pulled out a wad of bills and placed them on the bar, “I just realized that I have somewhere I have to be.” he slid off the stool and slinked out of the bar.

“Woah,” Kai whistled as Kyungsoo sat down on the now empty stool, “Did that really happen?”

“Did what really happen?”

“You know,” Kris said as he waved the bartender over, “That thing with the guy and the hands.”

“Oh yeah,” Kyungsoo turned his attention to the bartender for a split second, “Sex on the beach,” he waited for the bartender to nod before turning his attention back to his bodyguards, “That was a thing, my brother got a new bodyguard and let's just say he didn't last long.”

Kris was pretty sure he felt his eyebrows move past his hairline, but he didn’t say anything. He shot Kai a look; the other bodyguard have kris a similar glance.

“But you guys don’t have to worry about getting your hands chopped off,” Kyungsoo smiled, “I wouldn’t tell my dad if you grabbed my ass.”

“You’re too much,” Kris sighed, “I don’t even know how you can say half the shit that comes out of your mouth.”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “Good thing that’s not your job.” He looked towards the bartender, watching as the man made his drink, “Have you guys been here before?”

Kris nodded, “I come here quite a bit, considering that Lee is my uncle.”

Kai looked around for a bit, “I’ve only gone once or twice with some friends.” He smiled at a lady who was looking in their direction, “But I didn’t know that your family owns the place.”

“Oh please,” Kyungsoo snorted, taking his drink from the bartender, “My family owns like half the city. I honestly don’t know why my dad is so paranoid about me, but whatever.” He sipped on his drink, “I mean, I don’t think it’s gonna be so bad now that you two’re here.”

“Really?” Kai asked.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo hailed over the bartender, “Get these two something to drink, non-alcoholic; they’re working.” the youngest son turned his attention back to Kris and Kai, “You guys seem like you know how to have a good time.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” The pair asked in unison.

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo took another swig of his drink, “Do either of you two dance?”

“I do.” Kai said; Kris shook his head.

“Good,” Kyungsoo smirked, “Then you can take me to the dancefloor.”

“And what about me?” Kris asked.

“Watch my drink,” Kyungsoo stood from his seat, “and keep my seat warm.”

“Brat.” Kris sneered moving to sit on the now empty stool. He resisted the urge to drink the youngest son’s drink out of spite. Because as much as he found him to be annoying, Kris still knew that he had a job to do, and he was never the type to drink on the job. He hailed down one of the bartenders and asked for a drink, “Club soda, lime.”

“Are you sure you don’t want something a bit stronger?” The bartender asked, pulling up a glass, “You look like you could use a real drink.”

Kris snorted, “Doesn’t matter what I want, I’m not here to have a good time.”

“Ohhhh,” The bartender smiled one of those knowing smiles while he filled Kris’ cup, “So you’re one of the new guys Lee was talking about.”

“Yep,” Kris said, popping the “p” as he took the drink offered to him, “I’m on the bratwatch.”

“That sucks man,” the guy said, “But hey, look on the bright side. He is quite the looker,” he nodded his chin in the direction of the dancefloor, “I mean, I don’t go for guys, but I’d tap that.”

Kris looked over at where the bartender was pointing; his eyes taking no time at all to find Kyungsoo in the crowd. Kris wasn’t picky when it came to who he slept with, but he couldn’t deny the fact that the youngest son was very much his ideal type in that regard. Kris found himself agreeing for a split second with the old guy’s description of ‘tramp’ as he watched Mr. Do’s precious angel of a youngest son grind his ass against any and every crotch that was in a five foot radius. Kai had half a brain to dance in front of Kyungsoo, guiding the younger’s moves. Kris moved his attention to the other bodyguard; it was obvious that whoever this guy was, he was a talented dancer, better than Kyungsoo, not that the latter was unskilled. Kai’s body moved to the rhythm like it was a second nature.

Kris downed half his drink in one go, “If I cared more about my job, then I’d have to take you out back and beat the shit out of you.” He said to the bartender, not taking his eyes off of Kai and Kyungsoo who were now making their way back to the bar.

“Hey,” Kai waved at the bartender, “I’ll take what he’s having,” he said, motioning to Kris’ drink.

Without a word, Kris handed Kyungsoo the remainder of his drink, watching as he finished it in. He waited for the bartender to give Kai when he ordered before asking for another drink.

“Another one?” The bartender preemptively asked.

“Nah,” Kyungsoo shook his head, “Can I get something stronger? You know, the shit my dad has you stash away just for him.”

The bartender raised an eyebrow, “You want to break into your dad’s secret stash?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo leaned in, “And if he asks what happened just say it was by brother.”

Deciding that it was better to lie to the boss than to say no to his son, the bartender shrugged, “Alright, one secret stash coming right up.”

Kai looked at the bottle in confusion, “What is that?”

“No idea,” Kyungsoo confessed, “But it’s probably illegal somewhere.”

Kris looked at Kyungsoo, “Are you even allowed to drink that?”

“Probably not,” Kyungsoo shrugged, “But I don’t care.” He reached out and took the bottle from the bartender, “It’s my birthday,” He opened the bottle and tipped it back, letting the liquor burn his throat, “And I’m not leaving this place until I forget my own name.”

“Well you better not die,” Kris downed the rest of his drink, “Because I don’t wanna be the one responsible for that.”

“I won’t” Kyungsoo said, taking Kai’s arm, “Not if you don’t do your job right.”

Kris watched as the youngest son took Kai and the bottle back to the dancefloor. Normally, alcohol wasn’t allowed on the dancefloor at _red_ , but Kyungsoo could get away with murder so long as he was on his father’s terf.

Now, Kyungsoo was no virgin to alcohol; he was allowed the occasional glass of soju and whatnot at home, but he had never had something that had been banned because it was one step away from being rubbing alcohol. After only a few sips, he felt the room grow hotter and his mind fuzzier. It felt great, like he was dreaming. His eyes settled on Kai, watching as the man moved his body to the rhythm. Kyungsoo was jealous; he wanted to move his body like that, but was much too short.

“Kai,” He whined, dragging out his name, “Teach me how to dance like you!”

“Like what?” Kai asked, still dancing to the music.

“Like sexy!” Kyungsoo threw himself at Kai, “I wanna be sexy like you!” he took another drink from the bottle while attempting to sway back and forth to the music. He felt someone press themselves to his back; he turned around, “Who’re you?”

The stranger chuckled, “I’m Chanyeol,” he answered, his deep voice sending a shiver down Kyungsoo’s spine, “I heard you wanted to dance sexily.”

“Yeahhhh,” Kyungsoo leaned back, placing his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, “I wanna dance.” Something in his head told him that he really wanted Chanyeol’s hands on his hips as soon as possible. He pressed his back closer to Chanyeol’s front, hoping that the stranger would get the message, “Dance with me Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol put his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips and whispered in his ear, “I can do that.”

Kyungsoo smiled, looking at Kai. He took another sip from the bottle, “Kai look!” he drunkenly moved his body, allowing Chanyeol to guide his movements, “Chanyeol’s teaching me how to be sexy!”

Kai watched the pair for a bit. Kyungsoo didn’t look like he was in any danger, so he didn’t do anything to intervene. Although, he did feel as though he was too sober to be watching Kyungsoo sloppily dry hump some guy at a club, but that wasn’t his job, so he stayed quiet.

In the short few minutes that Kyungsoo had known Chanyeol, the alcohol in his system decided that he liked the man. He was tall, had a deep voice, and when he turned Kyungsoo around and press their bodies together, his fuzzy vision saw that Chanyeol was indeed quite handsome in the dim lights of the club. Kyungsoo held the bottle up to Chanyeol and attempted to press it to his lips, “This’ll make you feel good.”

Chanyeol smirked before taking a sip from the bottle. He swallowed it with a grimace, “What is this?” He looked for a label in the dim lighting, “Lighter fluid?”

“I dunno,” Kyungsoo slurred, “I stole it from my dad.”

“Come one,” Chanyeol placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s lower back and began to lead him away from the dancefloor, “Let me buy you a real drink.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo smiled into Chanyeol’s neck, “Only ‘cause you’re handsome.”

Chuckling, Chanyeol hailed over the bartender and began to order something, but Kyungsoo wasn’t really paying attention to what he was saying. He was too busy looking at the man sitting a couple seats away from them. He looked familiar; he had seen him before, but he couldn’t remember his name. Whoever he was, he was good looking, even more so than Chanyeol; all blond hair and thick eyebrows.

The man, the blond one seemed to know who know who Kyungsoo was. Kyungsoo began to wonder is he was famous. The man stood and walked over to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo,” The man’s voice was smooth, like silk, and deep, but not as deep as Chanyeol’s, “Who is this?”

“This,” Kyungsoo looked up at Chanyeol, “This is Chanyeol, he’s really nice. He taught me how to dance sexy and now he’s gonna buy me a drink.”

“He is?” The blond crossed his arms, “Does Kai know where you are?”

“You know Kai!” Kyungsoo slurred, “Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo pulled on the tall man’s sleeve, “This guy knows Kai!”

Chanyeol patted Kyungsoo’s head, “Who’s Kai?”

“Kai’s my friend!” He pointed towards the direction where he thought the dancefloor was, “We were dancing together earlier! He’s really good at dancing!”

“Kyungsoo,” the blond said, “Where is Kai?”

The smaller shrugged, “Did you want him to teach you how to dance sexy?”

“No,” the man said, “I want to know why Kai isn’t doing his job.”

“What is Kai’s job?” Kyungsoo asked, leaning into Chanyeol’s hold.

“Kyungsoo, Kai is not your friend. He’s your bodyguard. _I’m_ your bodyguard.”

“Wait,” Chanyeol looked down at Kyungsoo and then back to the blond, “This guy has bodyguards? Just who _are_ you?”

The blond snorted, “You ever heard of the Do family?”

Chanyeol nodded, “They own this place, right?”

“Oh yeahhhh,” Kyungsoo butted in, “I forgot to tell you that! He stood on his tiptoes and attempted to whisper into Chanyeol’s ear, “It’s a secret, but my dad owns this place.” He giggled, “But don’t tell anyone I said that or they’ll have to kill you.”

Chanyeol’s face paled; he slowly removed his hand from Kyungsoo’s ass; he turned to the blond, “I was never here.”

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo whined, “Where are you going?” He started to follow him, but he tripped and fell into the blond man. He looked up into his eyes, “Krisss, when did you get here?” he slurred, “Where’s Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol had to leave, and so do we.”

“But I don’t wanna go!” Kyungsoo whined, “I wanna stay and dance with Chanyeol!”

“Well too bad,” Kris took out his phone and sent a text to Kai; he began to lead Kyungsoo out of the club, “If your dad sees you like this, he’ll skin us alive.”

“No he won’t!” Kyungsoo whined, “My dad doesn’t like to skin people, he’d probably have your organs removed and hang you from your asshole.”

“Like that’s any better,” Kris mumbled under his breath as he opened the door and led Kyungsoo around the corner, “How do you feel.”

“Mmmm, feel good,” Kyungsoo said, “but I gotta puke.”

“Can you hold it for a little bit?”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something, but his words were replaced by the contents of his stomach, vomiting all over his shirt. He lurched forward and leaned against the nearest wall, not even trying to fight the wave of nausea.

“Kris?” Kai asked, coming around the corner, “What’s wrong?”

“Well you were the one who let him get like this.”

“Oh my god!” Kai ran over to Kyungsoo and began to rub his back, “We can’t bring him home like this! Mr. Do will kill us!”

“I know, that’s why we’re not.”

“We’re going to abduct him?” Kai looked at Kris like he was insane, “That’d be even worse!”

“No you idiot,” Kris pulled out his phone, “I texted the driver, we’re gonna take him to my place and let him sleep it off.”

“What?”

“I live a few blocks away, and unless you have a better idea I’m taking him there.” Kai remained silent, “Guess that settles it.” Kris said, “I suggest you come with us for the sake of not getting your organs cut out and hung upside your asshole by Mr. Boss Man.”

Kai swallowed nervously, “Alright, but none of this was my idea.”

“Suit yourself.”

“Guysss,” Kyungsoo slurred, “Everything is spinning…” Kyungsoo started to stumble around in a circle.

“How soon will the driver be here?” Kai asked.

 

The drive to Kris’ place was short and quiet with the exception of Kyungsoo constantly giggling at nothing. The walk up the stairs and into his apartment was filled with the constant fear that Kyungsoo would tumble backwards and crack his skull open, resulting in three untimely deaths. Once inside, the tension began to let up. They sat Kyungsoo down at the kitchen table and gave him a bottle of water.

“Kai, you watch him,” Kris headed into his room, “I’m going to bring him a change of clothes. He smells like shit.”

“Vomit.” Kai corrected, “He smells like vomit.”

“Whatever.” Kris said, “Either way we have to get those clothes off of him.”

“True.” Kai turned his attention back to Kyungsoo, who was currently trying to give the water bottle a blowjob, “Hey,” Kai took the bottle away from him, “Don’t do that.”

“Why not?” Kyungsoo asked, “I can do what I want.”

“Kyungsoo,” Kai placed both of hands on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, “You’re drunk.”

“And I really want to have sex with you.”

“That's equal parts flattering and illegal,” Kai joked as he grabbed the hem of Kyungsoo's soiled shirt, “But I am going to need you to take off your shirt for me.”

“But you just said we aren't having sex!”

“We aren't,” Kai began to pull up the shirt, “But Kris is going to get you a new shirt, this one is soiled.”

Kyungsoo giggled for some reason, “You just want to see me naked.”

“Kyungsoo,” Kris said, stepping into the kitchen with a change of clothes, “This isn't a game, just take off your clothes and put these ones on.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo groaned, “I'll strip.” He struggled a bit, but he eventually managed to pull his shirt over his head. If he wasn't drunk off his ass, he would have had half a mind to cover himself, but since he was still reeling on liquid confidence, Kyungsoo pointed to his nipples and said, “You guys are the first to see my nipples. They're nice, aren't they?”

Kris shrugged, “They're nipples…”

“Hahahha,” Kyungsoo's laughter slurred, “You said nipples.”

“What are you? Six?” Kris asked, “Just put on the damn shirt.”

“Jeez,” Kyungsoo huffed, “Meanie.” Despite his protest, Kyungsoo pulled the shirt over his head. Naturally, Since Kris was twice his size, Kyungsoo swam in the yellow t-shirt.

“Didn't you have anything a bit smaller?” Kai asked, “That looks like a dress on him.”

“Do I look like I just keep clothes around that aren’t my size?” Kris asked, waving his arms around to display his apartment. It was very obviously a bachelor pad with unwashed dishes sitting in the sink and a few empty beer cans sitting on the counter. If Kris was seeing anyone, they obviously didn’t live with him.

“Ok, and how about the pants?” Kai asked, “Will we have to tie a rope around his waist or something?”

“No you dumbass,” Kris held up the pants, “They’re sweatpants. They have a drawstring.”

“Fine,” Kai turned his attention back to Kyungsoo, who was busy playing with the hem of the shirt, “Hey, Kyungsoo, can you take off your pants?”

“Why?” Kyungsoo stuck out his leg, “I like these, they’re cute.”

“Because,” Kai pointed to Kyungsoo’s shirt which sat discarded on the floor, “You threw up on them just like your shirt.”

“I did _not_ throw up!” Kyungsoo protested, “You’re just lying so you can take my pants off!”

“Hey Kyungsoo,” Kris leaned against the counter, “If you don’t change your pants I’ll tell your dad what you did with his liquor.”

Kyungsoo stood from the chair, “Nonononono! You can’t tell him what I did, He’ll kill everyone!”

“But he won’t if you change your pants?”

Kyungsoo looked at Kris with wide eyes, “Promise?”

“Promise.” Kris held out the pants, “If you want us to look away we will.”

Still without his sense of shame, Kyungsoo merely shrugged and began to undo his pants. He struggled a bit with his balance, but he managed to push his pants to the floor. The next part was the hard part, bending over to put on the new pair.

“Wait a minute,” Kai looked over at Kyungsoo, “Are you wearing-”

“Panties?” Kris completed the other’s question, eyes fixed on the baby blue peeking out from underneath the yellow shirt.

“Yes!” Kyungsoo answered pulling up his shirt to fully reveal the panties he had put on this morning, excited to show off his underwear to his bodyguards, “Do you like them?”

Kai felt his mouth run dry as all his blood travelled south, “Well,” he coughed into his arm, “They do look quite comfortable.”

“They are!” Kyungsoo said, “I can get you a pair if you want.”

Kris snorted, “You really are something, aren’t you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Nothing,” Kris scratched the back of his neck, “Just pull up your pants.”

“Fine,” Kyungsoo grumbled pulling up the loaned pants. He struggled a bit with the drawstring, but he was eventually able to get them to stay on his hips. Now that he was fully dressed, Kyungsoo decided that he was now thirsty, “Water.” He said, trying to grab the water bottle now sitting back on the table, “I want some water.”

Kai grabbed the bottle and opened it for him, “Don’t spill it.”

“I won’t,” Kyungsoo said, grabbing the bottle, “I’m not a six year old.”

“Sure you aren’t.” Kris mumbled sarcastically under his breath, ignoring the glare Kai shot him.

After downing the water bottle in one go, Kyungsoo decided that he now had to use the bathroom. He started stumbling out of the kitchen, “Gotta pee.”

“You wanna take him?” Kris asked, “I’ll go make the bed ready.”

“Sure,” Kai stood form where he had been kneeling on the floor, “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Down that hall and to the left.” Kris said, pointing towards the right direction.

“Thanks.” Kai headed off towards Kyungsoo and guided him down the hall.

Kris heaved a sigh and headed off towards the bedroom. Since he did not have a lot of company, he didn’t have a guest room. And since he didn’t have a guest room, Kyungsoo would have to sleep on his bed lest he face the wrath of an angry man finding out his spoiled brat of a son had to sleep on his bodyguards couch. He shuffled towards his bed and began to toss whatever was on it into a heap on the floor. He then made an attempt to fluff up the pillows and make the bed. He knew it was stupid to try and impress a drunk man who never said thank you even when he was sober, but Kris wasn’t raised to be an asshole, so he just ignored that thought. After a few minutes, Kyungsoo shuffled his way into the room guided by Kai, who’s face looked like he had just walked in on two people having sex, not that Kris noticed that.

“Is that for me?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yep,” Kris answered, guiding the drunken son to the bed, “You need to sleep.”

“You knew that I was tired?” Kyungsoo looked up at Kris with half lidded eyes, “Are you some kind of superpowers guy?”

“Yep,” Kris answered, laying Kyungsoo into the bed, “Now be sure to lay on your side,” He pulled the blanket over the smaller until his head barely poked out from the top, “And come get us when you wake up.”

Kyungsoo nodded, mumbling something that was incoherent to everyone else in the room before closing his eyes and immediately drifting off to sleep.

Kai waited until he was certain that Kyungsoo had fallen asleep before speaking to Kris, “We need to talk,” he said, “In the kitchen.”

Kris nodded in agreement, following Kai out of the room.

“What are you planning on telling Mr. Do when he finds out what happened?” Kai asked, looking Kris dead in the eyes, “Because you know just as well as me that nothing slips past that man’s radar, and when he finds out that we let his son get like this, _we’re dead._ ”

“Hey now,” Kris said, slumping into one of the kitchen chairs, “Take it easy,” he gestured at the other empty chair, inviting Kai to sit beside him, “I have a plan.”

“You do?”

“Yes,” Yifan pulled out his phone, “One that would give his father good reason to not kill us.” He opened up his contacts and pressed on the one that was only to be used for emergency purposes. He held the phone to his ear and waited for someone to pick up. As soon as he heard Mr. Do’s voice on the other end of the receiver, Kris put his plan into motion.   

“Boss,” Kris started, waiting for a response.

“What is it? It’s one in the morning, what is going on? Is Kyungsoo ok?”

“Yes,” Kris started, “He’s sleeping right now, but he’s not at home.”

“And why, Kris, is my son not at home?”

“There was a threat on his life, sir.” Kris waited for Mr. Do’s reaction to continue, “He had wanted to go to the club, and while we were there, someone slipped something in his drink. We caught it just in time, but we brought him to my place just in case the assailant tried to follow us back to the main house.”

“I see,” Mr. Do said, obviously more awake than he was before, “Did you see who drugged him, or would you care to tell me why you let my son get drugged?”

“I’m very sorry sir, all I saw of the guy was that he was tall and had died hair, the lighting was much too dim to make out a face. We won’t let it happen again sir, but please know that what we did tonight in handling the situation was all done with the safety of your son in mind.”

“I understand,” Mr. Do sighed, “You handled the situation well, but if it ever happens again, the last thing you’ll need to worry about is finding another job.”

“Thank you so much sir, your generosity will not be forgotten.” Kris, despite knowing that he could not be seen through the phone, bowed as he spoke.

“Yeah yeah,” Kyungsoo’s father grumbled, “I’ll just let you imagine what will happen to the two of you if he’s not back home by 11 tomorrow morning.” And with that, Mr. Do hung up, leaving Kris and Kai with a renewed lease on their lives.

“Holy shit!” Kai started laughing, “You just saved our asses!”

“You’re welcome,” Kris smirked, “But if this ever happens again, it’s your turn to come up with an excuse.”

“Wow. Just when I was about to praise you for being such a nice guy.”

“Hey,” Kris protested, “I’m not that bad!”

 

Fortunately for Kris, Kai, Kyungsoo, and the rest of the Do family, the next couple months passed without any sort of major incident. Sure, Kyungsoo liked to take advantage of his new bodyguards and he basically spent every waking moment outside, but he decided to become less reckless after waking up the day after his birthday and not remembering anything that happened the day before.

As a matter of fact, things began to become a lot more routine. He’d spend every morning checking out different coffee shops around the city forcing Kris and Kai, who both hated coffee, to sample random flavors all because the youngest son thought they had silly names. Every Thursday, they would go to the movies where Kyungsoo discovered his love for nachos with the fake cheese and epic thriller movies.

However, during the summer, things changed. Mid July, Kyungsoo, Kris, and Kai were forced aboard a plane on a one way ticket to Fiji. Apparently, the youngest son’s life was in danger, for real this time, not that he was ever told the reason why.

Once the plane landed, they were ushered quickly and quietly into a nondescript van which would take them to another van which would then take them to a boat on the other side of the island which would take them to a boat headed for some small island in the middle of the Pacific. They were to remain there until someone from the Do family came to pick them up and bring them back into the country. It was here, on this island in the middle of nowhere, where Do Kyungsoo fell in love.

First, he fell for Kai. Kai was easy to fall for; he was equal parts beautiful and kind hearted, and Kyungsoo was certain that he wasn’t the first person to fall for the man. The realization that Kyungsoo had fallen in love hadn’t hit him as much as it dawned on him, slowly opening something inside his consciousness. Every time Kai looked at him, Kyungsoo felt something flicker, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was.

Kyungsoo waited for Kris to fall asleep one night to confront Kai with what he was feeling. He found him sitting on the porch looking up at the night sky. “Hey Kai?” Kyungsoo rapped his fist against the side of the door to grab his attention, “Can I talk to you?”

“Yeah, sure.” Kai patted the empty bit of porch next to him, “Come sit.”

Nodding, Kyungsoo shuffled over and sat next to the other, “Umm, can you answer a question for me?”

“Yeah,” Kai nodded, the light of the full moon framing his face in a silver light, “Fire away.”

“What’s the feeling when someone smiles at you and you feel warm all over, just for a moment, and then it fades. But,” Kyungsoo began to twiddle his thumbs, “It never quite goes away, not even after that person has left the room. And sometimes, all you have to do is think about that person and the heat comes back. And like, sometimes, when that person is really close, you feel nauseous, like the feeling you get when you’re in an airplane that’s taking off.” Kyungsoo sighed, “I don’t know if what I just said is making sense or not, but if you know what I’m talking about can you please tell me what it means.”

“Kyungsoo,” Kai scratched the back of his neck, “Are you suffering from this feeling?” The smaller nodded; Kai smiled, “It sounds like you’re in love with someone.”

“You.” Kyungsoo corrected, “It’s you I feel this way around, Kai.”

“Jongin,” the other corrected, “My real name isn’t Kai.”

“It isn’t?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin shook his head, “Your father gave us different names when we first got this job, but since you seem to have fallen for me, I think it’s best if you know my real name.”

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo let the name roll off his tongue, “Is it okay if I love you.”

“Yes, Kyungsoo,” Jongin smiled, his hand moving to caress the other’s face, “It’s very much ok if you love me.” He leaned in a bit closer, “Now, is it okay if I kiss you?”

Kyungsoo nodded, waiting for Jongin to close the gap between their lips.

 

Now, the realization that he had also fallen in love with Kris, hit him like a freight train about a week later. During that week, Kyungsoo and Jongin would share secret kisses whenever Kris wasn’t around to see, but some dormant part of Kyungsoo really wanted for Kris to be there, to see them, to join in, and the more he and Jongin kissed, the more awake that dormant part became. Kyungsoo didn’t voice this to anyone, but instead waited for Jongin to go back to the main island for a supply run to talk to Kris.

Kyungsoo found him sitting on the shore, staring out at the ocean. Not saying a word, he plopped himself right next to Kris and focused his eyes on the same ocean Kris was looking at, “Hey,” he started, “Is it weird to love two people at once?”

“Are you asking me if it’s okay to be polyamorous?” Kris asked, keeping his gaze directed at the ocean.

“If that’s what people call it, then yeah.” Kyungsoo grabbed a fistful of sand and tossed it at an incoming wave, “You’re smart enough to get at what I’m asking, right?”

“Yeah,” Kris flicked his eyes to the side for a split second to glance at Kyungsoo before turning his attention back to the waves, “It’s fine to be like that, but why me? I get how you’d fall in love with Jongin, and yeah, I know he told you about that whole name thing. You underestimate how light of a sleeper I am. Anyways, I mean I’ve sort of fallen for the guy myself a bit to be honest, but why me? That’s what I want to know.”

“To be honest,” Kyungsoo looked up at Kris, “I don’t know. I don’t get it either, Jongin’s all smiles and pure sex appeal but you’re kinda grumpy and hate everything. I mean you’re the exact opposite to him, by that logic, if I love Jongin shouldn’t I hate you?”

“I mean, if you wanted to be nitpicky like that, then yeah, you’re supposed to hate me.”

“But I don’t.” Kyungsoo scooted a bit closer, “I’ve actually always liked you, since my birthday. I mean you obviously didn’t like me then.”

“I didn’t.” Kris confessed.

“I think I liked you because you didn’t like me. Of course, you’re not the first person to not like me, but you also didn’t pretend that you liked me, and I liked that.” He grabbed another handful of hand, but this time, he just let it slip between his fingers as he talked, “I’ve never had someone be that genuine with me. I mean, not even your Uncle Lee would call me a brat to my face, but you did.” He heaved a sigh, “I know I’m just talking in circles at this point, but I guess it’s because you make me feel like a normal person, someone who doesn’t have to take random extended vacations to foreign islands in the middle of nowhere because a bunch of people I’ve never met before are trying to kill me because my dad is some big shot mob boss.”

Kris turned his attention to Kyungsoo, “Wow, for a brat you’re not too bad.”

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo leaned his head against Kris’ shoulder, “Are you ever gonna tell me your real name or am I just going to have to call you Kris forever?”

“Yifan,” he said, resting his cheek against the top of Kyungsoo’s head, “My real name is Wu Yifan.”

“Yifan.” Kyungsoo repeated it several more times under his breath, “Now tell me Yifan, do you love me?”

“In a way, yeah.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know,” Yifan said, “Kiss me and you’ll find out.”

Readjusting his position, Kyungsoo leaned forward, grabbed the back of Yifan’s neck and pulled him down, pressing their lips together, “I still don’t know what you mean.”

“Hmm,” Yifan pretended to think, “Perhaps you should kiss me again.”

“Perhaps I should.” Kyungsoo hummed before reconnecting their lips.

 

By the time Jongin returned from the supply run, Yifan and Kyungsoo had moved inside deciding that it was more comfortable to kiss on the bed than in the sand. The pair were so engrossed in each other’s lips that they didn’t even notice Jongin walk into the room.

Not wanting to scare them, Jongin cleared his throat before speaking, “Am I interrupting something?”

“Not at all,” Yifan sat back, “We were just waiting for you to get back.”

“Oh really?” Jongin moved to sit on the bed, “That’s an interesting way of waiting you have there.”

Kyungsoo sat up and pressed a chaste welcome home type kiss to Jongin’s lips, “You can wait with us if you want.”

“I don’t know,” Jongin returned the kiss, “I think I’d like to get started.”

“Wait,” Yifan spoke up, “Shouldn’t we talk about this first?”

“Is there anything you two want to talk about?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo shook his head.

“Not really.” Yifan said.

“Well then,” Jongin peeled off his shirt, “I guess that settles it.”

“I guess it does.” Yifan said, moving to peel off his own shirt.

Kyungsoo, not saying anything, took off his own shirt and threw it off the edge of the bed somethere. He laid back and looked at the two bodies before him. Yifan was broader than Jongin, but he was also less toned than him. His chest was broad and strong looking. Jongin’s torso was all lean muscle, his abs more prominent than Yifan’s. Kyungsoo wondered what good deed he committed in a past life in order to have had the two of them fall for him. But that thought soon left his mind as he watched them share a kiss. He had seen people kiss in dramas and in movies, but it was a completely different experience to watch the two people you loved lock lips in front of you.

Part of him wanted to join, but the other part of him wanted to sit back and enjoy the show, let them go on kissing each other until they had their full. He sat back up and placed his hand on Jongin’s shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. It worked, and Jongin turned his attention from Yifan to kiss Kyungsoo. Parting his lips, Kyungsoo allowed the older to slip his tongue inside. Knowing that Yifan’s eyes were watching their every move made Kyungsoo squirm; he held back a whine as he reached his arm out for the other, wanting to touch him.

Yifan’s hand reached out and grabbed Kyungsoo’s. He locked their fingers together before pulling him away from Jongin's lips, replacing them with his own. Yifan pushed the smaller back against the bed, hovering over his frame. His lips drifted away from Kyungsoo's mouth and slowly moved lower, mapping his body with kisses.

Jongin repositioned himself so that he could capture Kyungsoo's now empty lips, reveling in the taste of the younger’s mouth. Kyungsoo broke the kiss to let out a moan. The room was slowly becoming unbearably hot, but none of them were really paying attention to the temperature.

Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin's shoulders and pulled him closer, “Wanna touch you.” He said moving his hands from Jongin's back to his chest, moving them up and down his torso. Only stopping when he felt Yifan’s hands tug at his pants.

“Lift your hips for me Soo,” Yifan asked, kissing the skin just below his belly button, “Can you do that?”

Kyungsoo nodded, lifting his hips as he resumed moving his hands all over Jongin's upper body. Stopping again when he felt Yifan's breath against his growing erection.

“So pretty,” The elder mumbled before wrapping his lips around the half hard cock.

Throwing his head back against the pillows, Kyungsoo's mind blanked momentarily at the feeling of Yifan's lips wrapped around him. He moaned, the sensation causing his cock to grow to full size.

“You're so beautiful like this,” Jongin murmured into the junction of Kyungsoo's neck and his shoulder, “So soft and pliant.” The elder placed a kiss on his collarbone before getting up from the bed and leaving the room momentarily. He came back with one of Kyungsoo's many bottles of body oils. He tossed it down to Yifan, “We don't have any lube, but this should work.” He climbed back on the bed and pressed a chaste kiss to Kyungsoo's lips, “Where do you want me to kiss you?”

Mind too fuzzy for words, Kyungsoo simply grabbed the back of Jongin's head and guided it to his chest. Knowing what Kyungsoo wanted him to do, Jongin leaned in closer and began to kiss Kyungsoo's nipples. They were soft and silky, like the rest of his skin. He alternated between his mouth and his hands, nipping and pinching until both of Kyungsoo's nipples were swollen and the skin around them bruised.

While Jongin worked on his nipples, Yifan moved his attention from Kyungsoo's cock to his ass. Placing his hands on either side, he spread Kyungsoo’s ass apart, exposing the pink puckered rim. Without hesitating, Yifan licked a stripe up from Kyungsoo's hole and past his perineum, the younger shaking at the new sensation. He repeated this motion a couple of times before moving his tongue past Kyungsoo's rim slowly fucking his hole with the appendage.

At this point, Kyungsoo felt his control slipping away from him. Nothing had ever felt so good before. His cock was dripping now, but he needed more, something else, and that was when he felt it. A finger circling his rim; he was too blissed out, eyes trying to focus on the pattern of the ceiling, to notice who's it was. The initial intrusion was slightly uncomfortable at first, but both Jongin's and Yifan's voices coaxed him into relaxing, allowing his body to adjust. He began to feel eager, slowly beginning to grind his ass against whoever’s finger was inside him.

One finger soon turned into two, and those two fingers began to scissor him open, stretching his rim enough to accommodate a third.

“Soo, are you still with us?” Yifan's voice asked, “How's it feel?”

“Good,” Kyungsoo managed to sigh out, “So good.” He looked over at Yifan who was kneeling in order to undo his pants. Reaching over, Kyungsoo grabbed the waistband of Yifan's pants and helped to pull them down, revealing his cock. It was large, much larger than Kyungsoo’s own, and curled up towards his belly button.

Yifan stroked himself lazily, watching the way Kyungsoo’s chest heaved as Jongin’s fingers stroked him from the inside, “So gorgeous.” he said to no one in particular before sitting back on the sheets beside Kyungsoo.

Just when Kyungsoo felt a familiar heat start to pool below his belly button, Jongin pulled his fingers out, “Why’d you stop?” Kyungsoo asked,sitting up and pressing his thighs together in an attempt to create some form of friction.

“Because,” Yifan started, pulling Kyungsoo onto his lap, “We’re gonna make you feel good.” He moved his hands around to grab Kyungsoo’s ass and pull it apart, showing his swollen hole to Jongin; he looked Kyungsoo in the eyes and pressed a kiss to his nose, “You ready?”

Kyungsoo nodded leaning in to kiss Yifan’s lips, “Please.”

Jongin was the first to enter, and since it was Kyungsoo’s first time, he did it slowly, pausing every so often to kiss the younger’s spine and whisper praises in his ear about how well he was taking his cock. After he bottomed out, Jongin waited a moment, allowing Kyungsoo to adjust to his size before giving a few shallow thrusts. The more Kyungsoo started to moan, the harder Jongin would thrust, and when Kyungsoo finally started to rock back and meet his thrusts, Jongin began to fuck into him so hard that the smaller you rock into Yifan’s chest.

Yifan’s cock ached at the sight on Kyungsoo’s face as he was taken from behind. He moved his hand from Kyungsoo’s ass to his dripping member, stroking it in his fist. His other hand found its place on Kyungsoo’s face, moving away the hair that had fallen into his eyes, “So good,” he murmured into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck before suckling on the skin.

“Gonna come” Jongin grunted, tightening his grip on Kyungsoo’s hips, “Gonna come, Soo.”

“Inside,” Kyungsoo breathed out, tightening his grip on Yifan’s shoulders, “You can come inside.”

“Fuck,” Jongin groaned as he bottomed out and came inside Kyungsoo. He paused a moment, allowing Kyungsoo to relax before pulling out, his cum dripping out of the younger’s ass and onto Yifan’s lap.

Without a word, Kyungsoo shifted his position, impaling himself on Yifan’s cock; the sudden intrusion causing both of them to cry out. Before Yifan could open his mouth to say anything, Kyungsoo kissed him and slowly began to rock his hips, grinding Yifan’s cock against his prostate, “Shut up,” Kyungsoo said, tangling his fingers in Yifan’s bleached hair, “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

“I could say the same thing.” Yifan responded, moving his hips up to match Kyungsoo’s movements.

Opting to stay silent, Jongin moved behind the pair and began to caress Kyungsoo’s hips, slowly moving his hands around to pull at the smaller’s neglected cock. Already close, Jongin’s ministrations brought Kyungsoo to the edge, “So close,” he moaned, rocking his hips faster. He grabbed Yifan’s hands and brought them to his hips, “Harder.” He whined into the older’s ear.

Getting the memo, Yifan used his hands to bounce Kyungsoo’s tired body on his lap; his cock now abusing his prostate with each slam of his hips. Kyungsoo voiced his pleasure in the form of staccato moans, throwing his head back against Jongin’s shoulder as he gave Yifan control.

Kyungsoo felt the pressure growing, but at this point, he was so blissed out that he had no way of speaking, so he simply reached his arm back and grabbed onto Jongin’s hair. He came with a shout, spurting cum all over Yifan’s chest. He shuddered, Yifan and Jongin’s hands helping him ride out his orgasm.

The vibrations of Kyungsoo’s body around his cock pushed Yifan over the edge. He came with a groan, emptying himself inside Kyungsoo’s abused hole. Once he finished, the older man pulled Kyungsoo’s spent body off of his, laying him down on the bed. He and Jongin then laid down on either side of him, running their hands through his now sweat soaked hair.

“We should clean you up,” Jongin said, kissing the younger’s cheek, “You’re a mess.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Kyungsoo asked with a chuckle.

“I don’t know.” Yifan said, “Do you want us to find the men who did this to you? Bring them back, so you can punish them?’

“Mmmm,” Kyungsoo mused, rolling his shoulders into the mattress, “That sounds like a good idea, but right now,” He closed his eyes, not even bothering to fight the wave of tiredness crashing over him, “Sleep sounds even better.”

“Hmmm,” Jongin hummed, rolling onto his side and draping his arm over Kyungsoo, “You’re right,” he closed his eyes, “I could use sleep.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, “What happened to cleaning me up?”

“I don’t know,” Jongin buried his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, “The idea of cuddling with you is just too good too pass up.”

Yifan turned on his side and looked at Jongin with tired eyes, “I think I agree with you for once.”

Kyungsoo made a noise, “Shut up and go to sleep.” He rolled over and buried his face in Jongin’s chest, waiting for Yifan to press his chest to his back before finally drifting off into a dreamless sleep. And when he woke up some hours later, still pressed between Jongin and Yifan, he smiled, thanking every star in the sky that he was born the youngest son.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy welcome to the end... I'd like to apologize to the prompter for probably destroying their amazing idea haha. I wish I was more organized while writing this fic, but a lot of things came up in my personal life :/ I hope I was able to do the prompt justice with what I wrote. I had so many cool ideas for this aaaaaaa but I wasn't organized enough to get them all down :( Any comments/constructive criticism is very welcome :) If you made it to the end, I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Now that reveals are out imma link my twitter here just in case........ https://twitter.com/Bananna527


End file.
